B l o o d l i n e s: Retreat to Grave
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: This is a fan made series! Akari Hygurachi is 17 and living in a house with adopted vampire children, like herself. She's also a priestess for the local temple. Which side will dominate in her? Good--or the darkest evil. not shugo chara srry!
1. C h a p t e r 1

**Okay, so this is completely FAN-MADE series. Some characters are based on Shugo Chara and there are some turns in the story that are also based upon Shugo Chara events. I just had this idea and since I couldn't make an anime, I thought I'd write about it. Well, review and all ideas are welcome. Thank you, and I really hope you enjoy this. **

**It's called: "Blood Line: Retreat to Grave" And yes, this seiries is about vampires. One character was based on Moka from Rosario Vampire, but the rest are original or adapted from Shugo Chara. I own none of those!!! **

**Prologue:**

"**Final Breath"**

Akari was sobbing harshly into the black nothing that was inclosing upon her pathetic self. How could it be, that she, a brave, proud vampire, could be brought down to her knees and breaking point?

She thought hatefully of her vampire form now—then of her priestess form. She had tried to balance them out, to bide her time until her body decided which form to permanently take. But in the end, she could not be good _and_ evil. So her body had chosen neither.

But she had no control over her vampire form anymore than she had control over other people…she now thought of her family. Hadn't Fang and Kira warned her that this would happen? Had she not been naïve and told them she had it all taken care of?

Now she felt so stupid for refusing their help. But it was not Kira, nor Fang, sitting here, being consumed by the Darkness. "You happy now?! Stupid idiot!" she shouted, knowing that Mikaru would never hear her. "It's all your fault! They got rid of me because of you!" she screamed.

But the Council was right—even though not fully developed yet, she was still a vampire and vampires were not to affiliate with humans. She had faced the judgment and now all she could do was think of her life until the Darkness enclosed on her.

"I don't want die! I don't want to die!" she said hoarsely. Then with her final breath as the black consumed her insides, she screamed hoarsely, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Chapter 1:

"Akari Hygurachi and A Packed House"

Sunlight…thought Akari Hygurachi groggily. She blinked her sparkling red eyes and yawned widely, pulling the blankets off her face. She swung her long, slim legs off the side of the bed and stretched backwards.

She grabbed her robe and headed down the still silent hall and into the bathroom.

The hot water felt wonderful against her creamy skin as the steam went into her face. Her long, ruby-red hair was plastered down her curved back as she washed it and lathered in the soap.

She rinsed her hair clean and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her robe around her body and then began to ready herself for school.

By seven-thirty, she was running down the stairs with her bag in hand. Karin followed her, the child's blonde hair straightened and her backpack in hand. Akari smiled at her, and Karin returned the grind, her glistening blue eyes shining.

"No, I don't want the Terminal Channel Package, I want the In-Flight Package. I have to be in France by next week," Kira was saying as Akari entered the kitchen. She beckoned Akari to the box of doughnuts on the cabinet and gestured to the table. Her long blonde hair was already brushed as she held the phone by her chin against her shoulder.

Akari nodded, slipping the white headband in her hand onto the crown of her head. "Oh, and Mikaru called you earlier," said Ichigo as he grabbed the toast from the toaster. Akari almost dropped the box of doughnuts. "WHAT?"

Ichigo sniggered at her clumsiness. Akari narrowed her eyes at him and impatiently ruffled his thick, reddish brown hair. He had big green eyes, though his vampire form was anything but adorable.

"He's going to meet you at the Corner Store on your way to school!" shouted Ichigo as she grabbed the back of his jeans and gave him a wedgie. She smirked triumphantly at him and then her mind caught-on to what was happening.

She released his underwear and turned him by the hair. She bent down to his face. "When?!" she demanded. Ichigo tore away and looked at his watch. "About five minutes," he said simply, turning before she could grab him again.

"Ugh!" she shouted in frustration. She quickly grabbed two doughnuts and ran past Kira. Fang was sitting coolly against the door. He had long, black hair that was brushed back and was dressed and alert this early.

He was reading a book when Akari darted by him—nothing but a flash of red with vampire speed—and shoved a chocolate-frosted doughnut into his free hand. He jumped back and leaned away from the doorframe, turning to see Akari disappear around a corner.

He shoved the doughnut into his mouth, closed his book, and grabbed his bag.

By the time he caught up with Akari, she was already half way to the Corner Store and was now walking at a reasonable pace. "Whoa! What was that about, Kari?" Fang asked, falling into step with her.

"Mikaru is waiting for me," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder coolly. Fang stood several inches taller than Akari, with dark-purple eyes and silent, swift movements in his strides.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's _Mikaru_," he said sarcastically. Akari huffed at him and rolled her own glass-like red eyes.

"As if, I wouldn't like Mikaru if someone paid me. If I'm late, he'll never leave me alone about it, and Ichigo let it slip his mind this morning."

Fang rolled his eyes once again. "Right," he said sarcastically. Akari began to get irritated, but they reached the side corner where the convenient store was. They turned the corner and there he was.

Mikaru Kamamodo leaned against the wall, his over-long midnight-blue hair in his face. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, and his eyes were closed, but when they were open, they were gorgeous, sparkling blue.

Akari then noticed he was asleep. "Now that's just sad," she said. Fang nodded, wolfing down the rest of his doughnut and wiping his fingers on his pants. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," Then he was slipping through the door of the Corner Store.

Akari sighed, dropping her backpack onto the sidewalk. Then she rolled her jacket sleeves up un-evenly and ,leaned against the wall next to Mikaru. She took in a breath absently. "Mouse," she said suddenly, very calm.

Large cat ears, running smoothly with his hair, popped out of his head and a tail emerged behind him and he jumped forward with agility. "Where?!" he said, tossing his head in all directions and sniffing the air.

He must've caught Akari's scent because he opened his eyes lazily and turned irritably to her. "About time, Hygurachi, I was starting to consider walking by myself." he said.

"Well, it's your fault for telling the most forgetful kid in my house," Akari said accusingly. "I can't _tell _who is who in your house! There's like—what? Thirty kids in there!" he said defensively. Akari crossed her arms. "Nine," she corrected, "and Ichigo's ten, so the only important matter on his mind is 'what new video game am I going to get?'"

" "I feel bad for Kira," said Mikaru, shaking his head. "I hope you like kids, after all I want a big family," said Akari, walking ahead in stride on the sidewalk. Mikaru launched off the wall after her. "With me?!" he exclaimed.

"Man are you clueless," she said with a laugh while walking. "What's that mean? Akari! Wait! Why won't you answer my question?!" Mikaru called, struggling to keep up with her. "You're hopeless!" Akari called back.

*At Matsumodo High*

Akari scribbled on the side of her desk absently. She drew anime characters in her pathetic art skill, as she listened blankly to the teacher's dull words. _Man algebra is sooo boring! _She thought, half asleep already.

She had done quite well, considering she'd stayed awake through over most of the class. Hey! Hygurachi!" She turned lazily around to see a tall girl with brown hair in the seat behind her—Kalay.

"What?" she asked, yawning shortly. "Here, it's from Damien Kyribyachi," she said with a grin, handing a folded piece of notebook paper to Akari. Probably just another fan letter, she thought with a sigh. She turned and tucked it into the pocket of her binder before returning her attention to the board.

"Hello? Aren't you going to read it?" asked Kalay from behind her. Akari sighed and closed her eyes, praying for patience. She turned slowly around again. "I will later. Thank you," Then she turned around.

The last bell rang deafeningly and she picked her binder up off the desk, putting it into her bag on the side of her desk. "Yo, Hygurachi," said a husky voice from behind her. She turned to see Mikaru. "Have a good day so far?"

"Yeah, I got another note," she said boredly, walking out of the classroom. "What's it say?" Mikaru asked. "I don't know, I didn't read it,"

"I'm sure whoever wrote it wanted you to read it at least, Akari. That's harsh," he said. Akari rolled her eyes. "You should be a poet, Kamamodo." She said, taking the note from her binder.

"It's from Kyribyachi-senpai," she said interestedly as she unfolded it. Mikaru shrugged.

"He's an okay guy,"

"He wants to date me,"

"That scum bag!"

Akari arched her slender eyebrows at him and smirked in amusement. "Jealous much?" she asked. "No, I just feel bad for him; he's got to date you doesn't he? I mean…does he?"

Akari rolled her eyes. This was becoming fun. "I don't know, I'll think about it," she said loftily, walking coolly by him. "Wait—you're not going to say yes, are you?" said Mikaru in an almost paranoid voice.

"Don't worry, Mikaru," Akari said in a sing-song voice. Mikaru followed after her. "No, Akari! Wait! Are you going to? Akari! Akari?! AKARI!"

Akari laughed and headed out of the school, Mikaru following her.

**Haha!! It is done! Tell me if you like this, and if you want me to continue. I'm sorry I haven't updated—I have been grounded -.-**"

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Serena/ Our Lady of Darkness**


	2. C h a r a c t e r L i s t

**This is a list of characters because I know I used several in this and there are more to come. ^^" Sorry for laying all that on you so quickly. But this should make it a little easier. I don't care if you copy ONLY THIS PAGE to any note document if it'll help you remember. But only THIS page.**

**Sorry, but as a writer I have to be careful about this sort of thing. ^_^" Well, here you go!**

**Character List from **_**Bloodlines: Retreat to Grave **_

**The Night Household (Akari's Home):**

Akari Hygurachi

Fang Kuran

Kira Mitsunaga

Kannaka Nannasei

Ichigo Naga

Kimi Hygurachi

Yuki Mitsunaga

Eric Narue

Yuko Miran

**Friends:**

Mikaru Kamamodo

Yugo Waten

Kryl Verse

Wen Mitusy

Tammy Walsh

Damien Kyribyachi

Kalay Amilane

**I have decided to put the following stories on hold:**

"**Fighting Chances"**

"**Poker Face"**

"**Rebellious Girl, No, Rebellious Woman"**

"**Just Dance" will be finished soon. If you want me to continue this series then say so in your reviews. Most of my fans read the Shugo Chara stories, that' s why I placed this one here. Thanks for your cooperation, and please keep reading! **

**~Serena/Our Lady of Darkness**


End file.
